Mystery Fighter
by Iota.Podwys
Summary: Kratos has submitted a boy in the Team Tournament at Meltokio. Who is he, and why did Kratos choose to have him enter on a day he knew that Lloyd and Co. would be there? Pairings listed within.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its contents. Not even a copy of the game. I play it at my friend's house. All other characters are either mine or one of my friends'.

Data This story is starting in Tethe'alla, at Meltokio, after the Darkness Temple

Warnings: Presea + OC pairing, Genis + Sheena pairing, Lloyd + Colette pairing, Raine + Regal pairing, Zelos and Kratos have nobody, because that's more like Zelos, and Kratos is just cooler this way.

Presea and the others were watching the coliseum tournament at Meltokio, keeping their eyes on an entry put in by Kratos. Ok, so only Presea was paying attention. The entry was one person, even though it was a team tournament, but the boy was handling himself just fine. Sheena and Genis were on the far right, Lloyd and Colette on the far left, next to them Lloyd and Colette, and Presea sitting between Zelos and Sheena. The others were deep in conversation, each couple talking, and Zelos was trying to get Presea to talk with him, but always was being interrupted after the first syllable by the word "No." After a while, Zelos gave up, watching the fights.

So far, the boy had won all the fights, now in the finals against a spell caster girl, a marksman with a bow, and a female fighter. The crowd had known him from the intermediate tournament and all three tournament levels in the one-on-one tournaments. The boy had dark purple hair, his eyes a calm yet violent violet. He was dressed in a grey shirt with denim jeans and black shoes. His weapon of choice was a battle-hammer, his height matching that of Presea, likely also his age.

The opponents saw him and laughed, amused thoroughly by the thought of one person fighting all three of them. "How foolish," Presea said, referring to the team's reaction. Zelos looked at her, "You sure? These are the champs, against a twelve year old kid." "Yes Zelos, I am sure. The champions don't have a chance of victory." She hadn't deterred from watching the fight once, not bothering to look at Zelos as either spoke.

on the battlefield

He could tell that someone was watching him. Duh. But it felt like someone was watching him in particular, and not just the fight. "Oh well…" the bell rung to begin the fight, and he raised his hammer, charging his mana into it quickly, minding the amount. Once the mana reaches a good enough level, he jumps up above the two physical fighters, whom had tried a cross-thrust on him. He brought down his hammer on the spot directly between the three, sending boulders at all three. As the boulders rushed at the three, whom failed miserably at dodging them, the boy rose and raised his hammer, resting it on his shoulder. He looked around and attacked the spell caster, using another special, this one being a combo where he struck the mage's kneecap, busting it and moving past, then spinning 450 degrees, hitting her in the spinal cord and preparing another blow, which hit the caster on the side of the head, sending her flying faster than anything the audience had seen. "One opponent down, two remaining."

He yet again rested his hammer on his shoulder, awaiting the attack from whichever is braver. "Come at me." The marksman aimed at him, while the fighter charged at the boy, whom just side-stepped the arrows and kicked the girl in the gut, sending her flying. The marksman charges at him, unsheathing a sword, but is taken out by an upward swing of his hammer, landing him on the fighter.

The announcer handed him his money and walked away, letting the boy walk towards to he exit. Kratos nodded approvingly, "Well done, Ryan, well done. Give me the money and go take a break." The boy known as Ryan handed Kratos the money and walked out, spotting Lloyd and co. walking past. He walked over, "Were you the ones watching me?"

They stopped and turned to face him. A pink haired girl and a redhead wearing pink turned to face him. "That would be us," the redhead said with more than enough arrogance. Presea nodded, "I'm Presea, and this is Zelos, Lloyd, Raine, Genis, Colette, Sheena, and Regal."

All but Presea and Ryan: "Hi."

Ryan nods emotionlessly. "Hello."

Genis looks at Ryan, "He reminds me a lot of how Presea used to be, and partly still is…"

"Yeah, you're right," Colette agreed.

"…" Ryan looked from person to person, meeting eyes with Presea. Just as he was about to say something, Kratos called for him to return. "I hope to see you all again soon. Bye." The group bid him farewell and watched him walk away.

"He's kinda weird, ya know?"

"Like you're one to talk, ya big idiot."

"I'm gonna get ya, squirt!" Zelos started chasing Genis, but is tripped and struck on the head twice. Sheena had tripped him and hit him once, Raine dealing the second strike. Zelos rubbed his head, sitting up on the ground. "What?" The others laughed, except Presea, and, after Zelos got up, they headed to the inn, renting out five rooms, each person with their love interest, Zelos and Presea getting their own rooms.

meanwhile

"What took you Ryan?"

"I was talking with some people."

"About what?"

"We only got as far as introductions before you called me back," came the reply with a hint of annoyance.

"Mind your tongue."

"…"

"Good. Go to your quarters, you're fighting again tomorrow. Yggdrasial needs the funding." Ryan left the room, heading down the hall to his small room, which only consisted of a small walkway, a bed, a nightstand, and a closet, a window above the nightstand.

the next day, morning

"He's gone, eh? Guards, search for him."

Ryan walked down the familiar road to Meltokio, getting there easily. He had taken all his belongings, even the bed sheet that was on his bed, as well as all the money that he could find in Kratos' vault and room. It was currently 5:04am, and he reached the inn, waiting by the stairs for the group from before to arrive…

end chapter one

Me: What do ya think? Flames, compliments, comments, and constructive criticism allowed and encouraged (except for the flames), and I hope you enjoy this and the next installment of this fic. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Check the first chapter

Presea awoke and looked at her clock. "7:38 in the morning…" she gets out of bed, makes her bed, gets dressed, and opens her door, walking down the stairs. At the bottom she sees the child from before, his battle-axe and a bag beside him, asleep, leaning against the wall. She looks at him, curious about why he's there.

"What's he doing here?" two annoying childish voices asked from behind her. It was Lloyd and Colette, the major nuisances.

"I don't know."

"Maybe he came because he has some information on Cruxis' next plot."

"Or maybe he just wants to be out friend." 

"Either way, I don't see any sign of Kratos. Presea, wake him up."

"Lloyd, you don't have to wake him just yet, do you?" 

"Yes, Colette, he has to wake up now so he can tell us why he's here."

"Oh, ok then." 

"…" Presea sighs and shakes Ryan's shoulder, "Wake up." The boy wakes up, looking at Presea. Lloyd spared no time, though. "What're you doing here, and what do you want?"

"I came to join your group of travelers."

"Mmmm… ok. We'll need all the help we can get against Cruxis, especially Yggdrasill." Ryan nods. "My name is Ryan Thor."

"Welcome to the team, Ryan."

"It's nice to meet you!" 

"It's nice to meet you." The four get up and await the others. After they all arrive, are introduced to Ryan, and are informed that he'll be joining them, they boarded their Rheiards and flew to the Otherworldly Gate, Ryan riding with Presea. As they passed through the gateway, they all hear Zelos muttering, "How come HE gets to ride with a girl?"

Sylvarant

Presea and Ryan's Rheiard starts to wobble, malfunctioning.

Lloyd: "Hey, you two ok?"

Presea: "Yes, just a malfunction. We'll meet up with you later."

Lloyd: "Ok, see you two later. Be careful." They speed off as Presea and Ryan pilot the Rheiard to a safe landing spot, near Triet. They disembark and tie the Rheiard down tightly outside of the town, then enter it, stocking up on items. After they've completed their shopping, they rest at the inn. In the morning they check the Rheiard for damages, and once they finish the repairs, they fly off to Dirk's house.

end chapter two

Me: Yay, two chapters typed in one day. Both short, but what the heck can you expect when the basic storyline has already been plotted out. Review or don't. Ja ne!


End file.
